Shiden
|japanese_name= 紫電 |image1= File:DOA_3D_Shiden.jpg |caption1= Shiden in Dead or Alive Dimensions |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Shiden |other_names= Raijin (due to his strength and difficult moves) |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate (2004) |martial_art= Mugen Tenshin (Tenjinmon) style ninjutsu |place_of_birth= Mugen Tenshin Village, Japan |nationality= Japanese |status= Alive |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Male ( ) |eye_color= Dark grey |hair_color= Light grey |occupations= Shinobi |former_occupations= Master of the Mugen Tenshin clan (before DOA3) |alignments= Mugen Tenshin clan |relatives= Burai (father) † Raidou (older brother; undead) Hayate (son) Kasumi (daughter) Ayane (niece/step-daughter) Honoka (paternal niece) |love_interests= Ayame (wife) |rivals= Raidou |japanese= Yukitoshi Hori |english= Lloyd Sherr }} Shiden is a shinobi and the former master of the Mugen Tenshin clan from the ''Dead or Alive'' series. He is the husband of Ayame, the father of Hayate and Kasumi, and the biological uncle of Ayane and Honoka. He is also the younger brother of the rogue shinobi Raidou. Shiden made his first physical appearance in Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate and later appeared as a secret playable character in Dead or Alive Dimensions. History Shiden was the seventeenth leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan. At some point during his life, he married Ayame, and the two of them had Hayate and Kasumi. When his older brother Raidou, who had left the village years before, raped his wife Ayame, this lead to the birth of Ayane making her his niece and step daughter. ''Dead or Alive'' When Raidou attacked the village to steal the Torn Sky Blast ninpo, and grievously injured Hayate, Shiden was left bitter and refused to tell Kasumi what had happened to her brother and he ordered his daughter to take over for Hayate. Instead, she left the village, seeking out the truth and revenge for Hayate. ''Dead or Alive 3'' Following Genra's betrayal of the clan, Hayate approached his father along with Ayane. Hayate requested to hunt Genra down; Shiden was unsure at first due to what his son had went through. However seeing his heir back in action again, he was more than thrilled to pass the mantle of master ninja to his son. But when Hayate insisted on retrieving Kasumi, he told him that his primary duty was to his clan as the eldest heir to the Tenjinmon lineage. Ayane supported this, and earned Hayate's anger when she badmouthed Kasumi in front of him. Shiden rebuked the two for fighting amongst themselves, and gave Ayane his leave to go. After that, he made a request that Hayate train with him. Hayate was unsure of why, but obeyed his father's wish, and Shiden proceeds to train Hayate for the next few days. Character Appearance Shiden's appearance is that of a healthy and spry middle aged man, with grey hair. Despite his age he still retains his vigor as a shinobi master. Personality Shiden is an honorable and loyal man at his core, and is also a loving father of his children. When Raidou left Hayate half dead, Shiden was overcome with bitterness at his oldest son being hurt by the man who he once called brother. He ordered Kasumi to take over, but she left. He was saddened by this development, but some good came of it. Kasumi's actions resulted in Hayate being restored, and Shiden, pleased that his heir had come back to him, passed the torch of leadership to his son. Shiden's morality is shown by his relationship with Ayane. Despite Ayane being conceived by Raidou's rape of his wife, he still pitied the child for how she would be treated for the nature of her birth and treated her normally. Etymology Shiden's name in kanji (紫電), means "purple lightning" or "swordflash". Relationships Ayame As Master Shiden's wife, their relationship proved to be ideal. The two fell in love in their youth and as a result both were blessed with two children; Hayate, who they decided would be the heir to the Mugen Tenshin throne, and their daughter Kasumi. When Raidou raped her, Shiden was furious. He cares greatly for her safety. Hayate As the eldest son of the family, Shiden values his son greatly. He trained his son himself and taught the young ninja all that he knew to become the 18th master ninja of the Mugen Tenshin clan. When Hayate was left in a deathly state following the battle with Raidou, Shiden was left bitter with grief. But with Hayate back from his half-dead state, Shiden was filled with joy at his son's return, and passed down his title to Hayate. Kasumi Shiden loves his daughter as much as he loves his son Hayate. When Hayate nearly died, he refused to tell Kasumi to keep her safe, knowing full well that she would succumb to her emotions and seek Raidou out, an attempt that proved in vain. He trained her hard to take over for Hayate, but was disappointed with her not taking the training seriously. When she became a nukenin ("missing shinobi") to find Raidou, he was distraught because now, under the laws of the clan, he has to send the clan's top units to find her and if necessary kill her, something a good father should never have to do. Raidou In their youth, both vied for the title of succession, trying their best to please the aspirations of their father Burai, the 16th master ninja at the time. But Raidou hated Shiden because he was always one step behind his younger brother. Out of sheer spite for his brother, Raidou nearly killed Hayate with the Torn Sky Blast of the Tenjin family, and Shiden was left bitter and grieving for what his monstrous brother did to his family. Ayane Despite Ayane being conceived from Raidou's rape of his wife Ayame, Shiden couldn't bring himself to hurt the child, so he and the clan masters decided to keep that event a secret from her, probably out of pity, as despite Raidou's sins against them, she was still a part of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Although he did nothing to stop others' mistreatment of Ayane due to the nature of her conception, he is one of the few to treat her normally, showing he never personally resented her. Gameplay :See also: Shiden's command list In Dead or Alive Dimensions, Shiden bears a stripped-down version of Hayate's moveset, but boasts a few unique strings that previously were exclusive to Hayate in Dead or Alive 3. When versed as a Boss, he gains the ability to teleport. Unlocking Shiden To unlock Shiden in Dead or Alive Dimensions, the player must first unlock all 25 characters, then select Random while holding + . For alternate costumes, select Random while holding either + or + + . Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' (non-playable, 2004-05) *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' (secret playable character, 2011) Fighter quotes *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' Music themes *"Shiden's theme" - Dead or Alive Dimensions *"Ketsui no Toki" - Dead or Alive Dimensions (Chronicle Mode: Prologue) Gallery Trivia *Yosuke Hayashi revealed that, because of how lethal and hard Shiden's skills were, he was given the nickname "Raijin", who is a god of lightning, thunder, and storms in the Shinto religion. Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Ninjutsu practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Dimensions playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Kasumi's family